


Survival of the Fittest

by hhertzof



Category: Sharktopus (2010), Survivor RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff Probst is bored. Sharktopus is hungry. This can't possibly end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival of the Fittest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



Jeff Probst was bored. It had looked, at the onset, like this was going to be the best Survivor ever, but he always thought that. The problem was that after 37 seasons, you expected to get people who understood how to play the game. But after watching the contestants make mistake after mistake - holding on to weak alliances, voting off the worst players and sharing immunity idols out of pity - he was almost ready to give up.

At least the next challenge was water based and half of the players remaining couldn't swim. That ought to be good for a few laughs.

He supervised the set-up of the platforms. This was going to be one of their worst challenges yet. The Survivors had to swim out, collect three bags _underwater_ and then climb onto a raft. There they would each have a station where they would have to assemble a puzzle correctly, memorise what they saw and swim back to shore to use that code to unlock their padlock and release their flag. The first person to get back to shore would win immunity.

It started to rain lightly as the contestants filed in but the sea was calm enough that they wouldn't have to wait. The challenge started out smoothly, and he fell into his usual running commentary, wishing something interesting would happen. That did not include Adeola helping Joshi and Tara on to the raft or Brett doing the same for Casey and Blue. This batch of contestants just didn't understand the meaning of the word _competition_.

Jeff spared them a few scathing comments and then returned to the play-by-play, only to be interrupted by a scream from Sindi-- one of the new interns. But he had trained himself to ignore interruptions. The crew would deal with it. "And Ursula is in the lead by a wide margin. No it looks like Finn Two's pieces are falling into place and--everybody out of the water NOW!" The crew had given him the emergency sign. "Back to shore. We've got an emergency," he shouted above the waves.

The crew was already started clearing the contestants off the rafts. He couldn't see from here what had happened to Sindi, but what he could see was blood and what looked like a tentacle.

Finn One was already back at the beach and being herded into the jungle. For once it was an advantage to be slow. He'd been the only one still in the water when the call had come. The others were told to stay on the raft and the props people already had boats out to tow it back to shore. Still he was unsurprised when Tara fell off the raft--she been the first one to fall on the last balance challenge also. Adeola and Brett had already dived off, despite the crew's orders and between them they grabbed Tara and managed to heave her into one of the boats. Adeola startled him by climbing up into the boat after her and then reaching for Brett.

It didn't help. Jeff saw her grab Brett hands, and then watched helplessly as Brett seemed to be pulled from her grasp by some tenacled monster. It dove and then surfaced, a bloody-mouthed monstrosity, Brett half eaten in its monstrous jaws. Terrified, his crew started the boats, trusting the contestants to hold on, and headed straight for shore.

Most of them made it. They only lost Casey and two of the other production assistants. The moment they came ashore, everyone bolted for the tribal council area to regroup.

Jeff stood in his usual space at tribal council. "Because we've lost two contestants, you'll be spared tribal council today. Pick up your things and head on back to camp." He ignored their protests. This was going to be ratings gold. Jeff couldn't help wondering if Sharktopus had an agent. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
